1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a secure thread inheriting a context of a non-secure thread.
2. Background
In the ARMv7 architecture, with security extensions implemented, non-secure environment OS threads invoke secure functionality (e.g. Trustzone™) through secure monitor calls directed to a secure environment. The secure environment creates a context for executing/processing a secure monitor call from the non-secure environment. Generally, the secure environment chooses to setup its execution context independent of the non-secure environment. This independent configuration for a secure thread may conflict with the configuration of a non-secure thread. For example, a separate setting of the interrupt state may exhibit undesirable effects, such as interrupt latency.
There is therefore a need for a technique for preventing undesirable effects caused by a configuration conflict between a non-secure thread and a secure thread.